Primary: To evaluate the efficacy, safety, and tolerability of a single dose of cizolirtine citrate (100 mg and 200 mg) vs an active control (325 mg acetaminophen with codeine 30 mg; Phenaphen with Codeine No. 3) vs placebo (1:1:1:1) in treating moderate to severe post-episiotomy pain.